Sonnenfinsternis
Sonnenfinsternis ist die sechzehnte Episode der fünften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean werden von wütenden Jägern, Walt und Roy, erschossen und kommen daraufhin in den Himmel. Dort warnt Castiel Dean, dass Zachariah im Himmel nach ihnen auf der Suche sei. Sie sollen sich also bedeckt halten, bis sie einen Engel namens Joshua finden, der ihnen helfen soll. Joshua kann direkt mit Gott sprechen. Als sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm machen, treffen die Brüder auf ein paar alte Freunde und Familienmitglieder. Handlung Dean wacht morgens in einem Motelzimmer auf und blickt einem Gewehr entgegen. Sam ist bereits wach und befindet sich in der gleichen Situation. Dean erkennt die beiden Jäger, die Sam töten wollen, da dieser die Apokalypse herauf beschworen hat. Sam will sich erklären, doch der Jäger gibt ihm keine Chance dazu und erschießt ihn. Er erschießt auch Dean, aus Angst, dass ihn dieser aus Rache sonst bis ans Ende seines Lebens verfolgen wird. Dean kommt in seinem Wagen zu sich. Er steigt aus und trifft auf die 13-jährige Version seines kleinen Bruders, der einen Karton Feuerwerkskörper trägt. Dean hält die Situation für einen Traum. Sam bittet Dean um sein Feuerzeug und zündet dann für sich und Dean eine Funkenfontäne an. Dean kann sich plötzlich erinnern, dass er genau das mit Sam am 4. Juli 1996 gemacht hat. Als die Fontäne erloschen ist, bedankt sich Sam bei Dean, dass er ihn das hat machen lassen, weil ihr Dad sie das nie würde machen lassen. Sam umarmt Dean, ehe er weitere Feuerwerkskörper zündet. Lächelnd und seinen kleinen Bruder beobachtend genießt Dean das Feuerwerk. Doch durch das Knallen der Raketen bekommt Dean Flashbacks über seine und Sams Ermordung und die Szene um ihn herum verschwindet. Er steht alleine auf der Straße und nur noch sein Impala ist da. Im nächsten Moment erklingt das Rauschen des Radios. Dean setzt sich in den Wagen und hört auf einmal Castiels Stimme. Dean realisiert, dass er gestorben ist und Castiel erklärt, der Winchester befände sich im Himmel. Castiel gibt ihm die Anweisung der Straße zu folgen, so würde er seinen Bruder finden. Dean hält den Impala vor einem Haus an und geht hinein. Dort sitzt Sam mit einer Familie am Tisch beim Thanksgiving Dinner. Während einer Unterhaltung mit dem Gastgeber sieht Sam seinen Bruder und verlässt den Tisch, um mit ihm zu reden. Auch der jüngere Winchester hält diese Situation für einen Traum. Dean klärt ihn auf, dass sie im Himmel seien. Sam ist überrascht, dass er nach allem was er getan hat im Himmel gelandet ist. Dean erwidert, dass Sam ja nur das richtige tun wollte, was Sam jedoch nicht so wirklich überzeugt. Der Jüngere kommt nach einer kleinen Diskussion mit Dean schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass man im Himmel seine schönsten Erlebnisse immer wieder durchlebt. Dean kann nicht verstehen, wie diese Erinnerung einer von Sams großen Momenten sein kann. Sam erklärt, es war sein erstes richtiges Thanksgiving und dass sie in ihrer Familie diesen Tag damit begangen haben, dass sie einen Eimer Hühnchenteile aßen und ihr Vater auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen ist. Plötzlich bebt der Boden unter ihren Füßen, die Lichter gehen aus und ein Suchscheinwerfer streift durchs Zimmer. Die Brüder gehen in einer Ecke in Deckung. Anschließend versucht Dean mit dem Radio im Haus Verbindung mit Castiel aufzunehmen, um einen Weg zurück zur Erde zu finden. Dieser erscheint schließlich im Fernseher. Er erklärt ihnen, dass sie sich auf keinen Fall von dem Suchscheinwerfer einfangen lassen dürfen, da Zachariah sie sucht, um sie wieder in ihre Körper zu stecken, das sie tot nicht ja sagen können. Sam sieht darin die Lösung ihres Problems, doch Castiel hat einen anderen Auftrag für sie. Jetzt, wo sie im Himmel sind sollen sie die Möglichkeit nutzen und einen Engel namens Joshua suchen, da Castiel ja nicht mehr in den Himmel zurück kann. Joshua stände in Kontakt mit Gott, und Sam und Dean sollen mit dem anderen Engel reden, um heraus zu kriegen, was Gott sagt. Dafür müssen sie dem Weg zu einem Garten folgen. Die Brüder entschließen sich Joshua zu finden. Aber zuerst müssen sie erst einmal den Weg suchen. Als Dean schließlich eine alte Carrerabahn in einem Wandschrank findet, geraten die beiden in eine weitere von Deans Erinnerungen. Die beiden befinden sich in Deans altem Kinderzimmer. Gerade als Dean sich erinnert wo sie sind, kommt Mary rein und fragt ihn, ob sie ihm etwas zu essen machen soll. Dean ist in dieser Erinnerung vier Jahre alt und Sam bereits geboren. Mary macht ihrem Sohn ein Sandwich und schneidet ihm die Kruste vom Brot. Sam versucht mit Mary zu sprechen. Dies ist aber nicht möglich, da dies Deans Erinnerung ist. Sam drängt darauf, dass sie weiter nach dem Weg suchen sollten, doch Dean will noch einen Augenblick bleiben. Das Telefon klingelt. John ist am Apparat. Die beiden streiten sich während ihres Gesprächs. Dean erklärt Sam, dass er sich erinnere, dass seine Eltern sich gestritten hätten und John für eine Weile ausgezogen war. Sam sagt, er dachte seine Eltern hätten eine Glückliche Ehe geführt. Dean entgegnet, dass die Ehe erst glücklich war, nachdem Mary tot war. Nachdem das Telefonat beendet ist, steht Dean auf um seine Mutter zu trösten. Sam sagt dann zu Dean, dass er niemals realisiert hat, wie lange Dean schon Johns Fehler ausgebügelt hat. Sie finden einen weiteren Hinweis auf den Weg zum Garten und befinden sich plötzlich wieder in einer von Sams Erinnerungen. Sie sind in einem Wohnzimmer und werden von einem Hund begrüßt, den Sam kennt. Dean fragt, ob sie in Flagstaff seien, was Sam bejaht. Sam war damals weg gelaufen, während Dean auf ihn aufpassen sollte. Dean hatte ihn überall gesucht und geglaubt Sam wäre tot und als John nach Hause kam, hat er von seinem Vater auch noch ärger bekommen. Sam entschuldigt sich und sagt, er habe das nie aus dessen Blickwinkel betrachtet. Die beiden verlassen die Wohnung und befinden sich dann nachts vor einem Haus. Dean erinnert sich, dass das das Haus ist, in dem sie gewohnt haben, als Sam nach Stanford ging. Er regt sich erneut darüber auf, dass das eine schöne Erinnerungen für Sam ist, wo es doch für Dean einer der schlimmsten Tage seines Lebens war. Sam versucht sich zu erklären, immerhin war es der Tag an dem er sich seinen Traum erfüllt hat und von ihrem Dad weg kam. Dean sagt, dass John nicht der einzige war, den Sam damals zurück gelassen habe. Sam entschuldigt sich erneut. Der Ältere will davon nichts hören. Er sei Sams Familie und sie sollten ein Team sein. Er und Sam gegen die Welt. Sam erwidert, dass es so auch sei, aber Dean stellt das in Frage. Wie aus dem nichts, erscheint wieder der Suchscheinwerfer und die beiden Brüder laufen davon. Plötzlich taucht auch noch Zachariah auf und verfolgt sie. Hinter einem Graswall suchen die Brüder Deckung. Der Engel jagt sie quer durch einen Wald und sagt, sie könnten ihm nicht entkommen, da sie jetzt auf seinem Terrain seien. Auf ihrer Flucht bekommen sie Hilfe von einem Mann in einem selbst gebastelten Superheldenkostüm. Er führt sie in eine kleine Hütte und es stellt sich heraus, dass ihr Helfer Ash ist. Ashs Himmel ist das Roadhouse. Ash erklärt ihnen, dass der Himmel aus vielen Einzelteilen besteht und für jeden anders aussieht. Jeder Himmelsteil umgibt den Garten, den die Brüder finden wollen. Einige spezielle Leute teilen sich auch einen Himmel, so wie die Winchesterbrüder. Dean will wissen, was Ash mit "speziell" meint. Der andere erklärt ihm, dass Menschen mit einer starken Verbindung zueinander, einer Seelenverwandtschaft, sich einen Himmel teilen. Dean will dann noch wissen, wie Ash in "ihren" Himmel gekommen ist. Ash sagt, er habe eine Verbindung hergestellt und er wäre auch schon im Himmel einiger Prominenter gewesen. Von Ash erfahren sie, dass sie schon öfters im Himmel waren, aber die Engel ihnen die Erinnerung genommen haben, ehe sie sie wieder lebendig machten. Von den Brüdern erfährt Ash von Jos und Ellens Tot. Dean möchte wissen, ob Ash ihren Eltern begegnet sei, was dieser verneint, aber er präsentiert ihnen Pamela, die wieder sehen kann. Während Ash Sam seinen Laptop erklärt, unterhalten sich Pamela und Dean miteinander. Sie ist begeistert von ihrem Himmel. Dean findet diese Art von Himmel nicht besonders toll. Ganz alleine in einer Welt voller Erinnerungen – das sei für ihn nicht das Nirvana sondern die Matrix. Pamela meint, es wäre allemal besser als die Hölle. Sie sagt auch zu ihm, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so schlimm wäre zu Michael ja zu sagen, denn im schlimmsten Fall sterben einige Menschen, die aber in den Himmel kommen, was ja nicht so schlimm sei. Sam unterbricht ihre Unterhaltung und verkündet, dass Ash den Weg zum Garten gefunden hätte. Ash sagt, sie müssten vorsichtig sein, weil die Engel jede Strecke zum Garten beobachten können. Pamela verabschiedet sich von den beiden und sagt, dass sie auf sich aufpassen sollen. Die beiden Brüder verlassen Ashs Himmel und befinden sich auf einmal wieder in dem Haus in Lawrence. Mary kommt auf sie zu und fragt Dean, ob er einen Alptraum gehabt hätte, was Dean verneint. Er kann sich nicht an diesen Moment erinnern. Mary fragt ihn, ob sie ihm dann von ihrem Alptraum erzählen soll. Sie erzählt ihm, wie sie sich gefühlt hat, als sie verbrannt ist und dass sie ihn nie geliebt hat. Plötzlich färben sich Marys Augen gelb und alle Ausgänge sind mit Backsteinen zugemauert. Mary sagt, das Beste an ihrem Tod war, dass sie so wenigstens von Dean weg war. Jeder würde Dean verlassen und er solle sich mal fragen, ob dies nicht vielleicht an ihm selbst läge. Dann erscheint Zachariah. Den Winchesters wird klar, dass er dieses Szenario kreiert hat. Sam will ihn angreifen, aber zwei weitere Engel tauchen auf und halten die Brüder fest. Zachariah sagt, dass es ihm Spaß machen würde sie zu quälen und ihm Mary ans Herz gewachsen sei. Er küsst sie am Hals und streichelt ihr übers Haar. Dann lässt er seine Wut an Dean aus. Er macht die beiden für seinen Misserfolg verantwortlich und sagt, dass er einst hoch angesehen war im Himmel, aber seit die beiden Brüder in sein Aufgabengebiet gefallen sind und Dean sich weigert ja zu sagen, ist er im Himmel mittlerweile zum Gespött geworden. Das ganze zwischen ihnen sei nun persönlich und dass er der letzte im ganzen Universum sei, den die beiden als Feind haben wollen. Luzifer sei zwar stark, aber er sei kleinlich und würde für den Rest ihres Lebens auf ihrer Schulter sitzen. Er kann seine Ausführungen nicht fortsetzen, da er von Joshua unterbrochen wird. Joshua sagt, Zachariah könnte ihn feuern, aber irgendwann würde Gott nach Hause kommen und dieser verstünde in diesen Dingen keinen Spaß. Daraufhin verschwindet Zachariah mit seinen beiden Handlangern und Sam und Dean finden sich zusammen mit Joshua in einem Garten wieder. Joshua erzählt ihnen, dass Gott auf der Erde sei, er aber nicht genau wisse wo. Er sagt, dass Gott über alles Bescheid wisse, was im Himmel und auf der Erde vor sich ginge, allerdings hält er das nicht für sein Problem. Gott habe sich schon genug eingemischt. Er hat Sam und Dean damals in das Flugzeug gesetzt und Castiel wieder zurück gebracht. Sie werden Gott nicht finden, auch nicht mit Deans Amulett. Dean kann nicht verstehen, wie Gott einfach so zusehen kann, wie die Welt zu Grunde geht. Joshua sagt, Dean verliere seinen Glauben an sich und Sam und nun auch an Gott, der seine einzige verbliebene Hoffnung war. Sam fragt, weshalb sie ihm glauben sollten. Joshua antwortet, dass er auf ihrer Seite stünde und gerne mehr für sie tun würde, aber er sei nur der Gärtner. Dann schickt er die beiden wieder zurück ins Leben, aber auf Gottes Anweisung hin behalten sie diesmal ihre Erinnerung an den Himmel. Wieder auf der Erde ruft Dean Castiel an. Dieser ist von Gott enttäuscht, verflucht ihn und gibt Dean seine Kette zurück, ehe er verschwindet. Sam sagt zu Dean, dass sie zusammen einen anderen Weg finden, die Apokalypse zu stoppen. Egal wie, sie werden es auf jeden Fall zusammen tun. Dean schmeißt seine Kette in den Mülleimer, ehe er das Motelzimmer verlässt. Sam sieht ihm traurig hinterher. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Castiel *Ash *Pamela Barnes *Joshua *Zachariah *Mary Winchester *Walt *Roy Vorkommende Wesen *Engel *Medium Musik *'Knockin' On Heaven's Door' von Bob Dylan *'What a Way to Go' von Jesse Turnbow Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Dark Side of the Moon (Dunkle Seite des Mondes) *'Spanisch:' El Lado Oscuro de la Luna (Die dunkle Seite des Mondes) *'Französisch:' Axis Mundi (Weltachse) *'Italienisch:' Il Lato Oscuro Della Luna (Die dunkle Seite des Mondes) *'Portugiesisch:' O Lado Escuro da Lua (Die dunkle Seite des Mondes) *'Polnisch:' Ciemna strona Księżyca (Die dunkle Seite des Mondes) *'Tschechisch:' Temná strana měsíce (Dunkle Seite des Mondes) *'Ungarisch:' A Hold sötét oldala (Die dunkle Seite des Mondes) *'Finnisch:' Kuun pimeä puoli (Die dunkle Seite des Mondes) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 05